Bienvenido a el manicomio Arkham
by Akira Cassidy
Summary: Tras el asesinato de sus padres frente a sus ojos, Bruce Wayne es llevado a Arkham para ser tratado por TEPT. Donde se encontrara con su medio hermano el guasón, quien hace campaña para conseguir algo mas que el amor fraternal del joven Bruce.
1. Primer Acto Escena I

Primer I: Aquel que nació para ser dichoso

El sonido de las perlas azotando el húmedo suelo el oscuro callejón junto con el olor de la sangre y el pólvora era un recuerdo penetrante en su memoria. Afuera era un caos y el nuevo justiciero del pueblo, aquel, el defensor de los pobres, el Robín Hood de los tiempos modernos Arthur Fleck, el conocido Guasón se alzaba omnipotente sobre un montón de ciudadanos inconformes con el gobierno, con la sociedad y con el destino El iniciador de aquella anarquía bailaba sobre el capote de un auto hecho pedazos con la ciudad siendo consumida por las llamas.

Los labios del menor temblaron y sus ojos verdes rebosantes de lágrimas miraron los cuerpos inertes de sus progenitores yacer sin vida en el piso, las piernas le temblaron y soltó un grito tan desgarrador que seguramente hizo llorar a más de uno que estaba cerca. Puesto que no había tenido policías para contener el caos en la ciudad de Gótica, no había encontrado hasta el viernes por la mañana cerca de un bote de basura. Parecía distante a la realidad, su mirada estaba perdida, no parecía realmente afectado paso cerca de los cadáveres y ni siquiera los miro. Relato en la comisaria con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido y no se rompió en ningún momento.

El joven Bruce regreso a su mansión acompañado de su fiel sirviente Alfred, tres largos meses pasaron sin que el señor dijera una palabra tras su declaración, apena dormía y parecía estar bajo el efecto de una droga, no reía pero tampoco lloraba. Al cumplir el cuarto mes de la muerte de sus padres Alfred lo miro correr por toda la casa riendo ataca una pistola de balines y disparando a todos los empleados, era una escena aterradora puesto que si estos no reaccionaban o ignoraban el falso disparo gritaba encolerizado que se murieran y los obligados a lanzarse al suelo y fingir estar muertos.

\- ¡Oye Alfred! ―El jovencito levanto el arma de juguete a su mayordomo, estada llena de parámetros su pulso no tembló en lo más mínimo - ¡Muérete!

Dijo disparando el balín justo en el pecho del hombre y este acatando las órdenes de su amo se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo y pudo oír de nuevo la risa del menor. Debía buscar ayuda profesional ...

\- TEPT - dijo el hombre de blanco tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación del menor - Los síntomas aparecen d meses después del evento, como usted lo dijo la anestesia emocional fue en los primeros meses, ahora se manifiesta con una conducta agresiva. La regresión, el hecho de que dejo de hablar y dormía poco también son síntomas. ¿Por qué no lo atendió antes?

\- El psicólogo lo reviso tras lo sucedido con el padre y dijo lo que dejáramos que sufrió un período de duelo, pensamos que esta era su manera de llevarlo a cabo.

―Pues no lo es. ¿Qué clase de imbécil cree que es bueno dejar sin ayuda a un niño que viola a sus padres ser asesinados frente a sus ojos? Su enfermedad ya está en un estado grave - El hombre miro su reloj y después al hombre frente a el - Por lo visto ustedes no son aptos para cuidar de este niño y si se queda aquí será un peligro para la sociedad más tarde. Su trastorno de estrés postraumático se puede convertir en algo peor, usted mismo lo vio ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿10? Y va por ahí llorando porque no mueren cuando les dispara. Personalidad múltiple, bordelinde. Se pudo intentar suicidar. Son un montón de ineptos, regresaremos mañana con medicamentos y empezare a tratarlo.

―Se lo agradezco tanto - Alfred estrecho la mano del hombre - pensé que haríamos lo mejor.

―Pues no lo hacían. - concluyo el hombre bajando las escaleras y mirando los rostros horrorizados de los empleados.

Pero no lo hizo, no trajo medicamentos. Los servicios sociales de la ciudad Gótica se retiraron al joven Bruce Wayne de 10 años de Alfred Pennyworth. El hasta entonces tutor del menor por negligencia en su cuidado y atención médica deficiente. El rostro de Bruce al dejar la casa era de felicidad absoluta se abrazó al oficial que lo llevó en brazos y comenzó a hablar animosamente.

\- ¿Tu pistola es de verdad? - Dijo intentando alcanzar el arma del oficial.

\- Lo es. ¿Quieres verla? - contesto el hombre.

\- Sí, claro que quiero. ¿Alguna vez la haz usado? ¿Le has disparado a los malos? ¿Ser policía debe de ser increíble? - El hombre rio sacando al niño de la propiedad.

\- Te contare más en la patrulla - Dijo mirando los ojos brillantes del menor.

\- Lo llevaremos a Arkham, doctores especializados lo trataran y en unos años estarán reintegrado a la sociedad. - Una mujer vestida de trayectoria dio una serie de papeles al mayordomo - Tenemos un pabellón solo para niños y podrá ser atendido 24/7. Si gusta puede comenzar a visitarlo a partir del segundo mes de estadística, una vez esté más estable.

La patrulla se detuvo frente a la enorme construcción que era aquella institución mental; después de lo sucedido con el guasón la economía se había movido y la situación de seguridad había mejorado sin dudas. Los ricos paganban más impuestos y no tenían problemas de libración, además el nuevo alcalde apoyaba realmente al pueblo y estaba centrado en sus esfuerzos en las personas con problemas mentales y marginados. La mejor solución siempre es la prevención, no quería otro guasón andando por las calles. El oficial llevo niño de la mano dentro del edificio seguido de otro montón de personas.

Muchos hombres y mujeres hablan con él y tras otros pocos análisis llegaron a la misma conclusión.

\- Estará ingresado un tiempo empezaremos con terapia y si no funciona iniciaremos la medicación ligera. No hagamos farmacodependiente que el mismo pueda lidiar con su enfermedad y la supere.

\- Bruce ... - El niño estaba mirando animado las fotos y cosas en la oficina del médico, había puesto una de las batas y unos anteojos

\- Mírame soy un doctor - Dijo sentándose frete al escritorio del hombre doctorado en medicina psiquiátrica.

\- Ya veo, creo que serias un excelente doctor. ¿Qué te parece quedarte aquí a partir de hoy? Hay más habitaciones y más niños con los que puedes jugar. - Los ojos del niño brillaron y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Tendré muchos amigos, mis padres no me dejanban tener amigos - Dijo saltando de la silla y corriendo hasta la puerta. El doctor le tomo de la mano y la sala donde se han las valuaciones se hallaba justo encima de la puerta principal, caminaron hacia el ala norte donde se ubica la zona de infantes. Por fuera del edificio tenía una arquitectura gótica, pero por dentro estaba totalmente remodelado con pasillos de azulejo blanco brillantes y suelos de mármol pulido. El mobiliario era totalmente nuevo tanto que los metales que sirven sirven de espejos de lo brillantes y limpios que eran.

\- Aquí está la sala común, aquí vienen los pacientes a pasar el rato, tenemos juegos de mesa, postres y una vez al mes nos permite ir a algún sitio de interés de la ciudad la próxima semana iremos al zoológico. ¿Te gustan los zoológicos Bruce? - Hablo el hombre mostró la sala. Había otros pacientes ahí, en buenas condiciones, tenían el personal suficiente y estos realmente parecían disfrutar el trabajo. Algunos hablanban animosamente entre ellos y no parecían tener ninguna enfermedad mental. Las enfermeras hablaban suavemente a los que si parecían trastornados y los ayudaban a tomar sus medicamentos. Hace un par de años Arkham era el infierno en la tierra y hoy se veía claramente como una utopía.

\- Si me gustan los zoológicos, señor.

\- Los lunes puedes comer helado y si tomas tus medicamentos bien puedes ir con los otros niños al salón A, ahí hay televisión y tenemos videojuegos, pero si no te gusta nada de eso también hay una biblioteca en el tercer piso - continuo el hombre hasta llegar a una de las primeras habitaciones - B-45 aquí te quedaras Bruce hemos traído esto de tu casa, tu mayordomo dijo que era lo que necesitarías.

Una maleta no muy grande con unos suéteres y algunas pijamas, coronando la bolsa un tiranosaurio de felpa de un chillante color verde con garras blancas, enormemente tal vez 50 cm o un poco más. El niño miro el juguete sonrojado y lo escondió bajo las sabanas.

\- No sé porque Alfred mandaría ese tonto juguete, no lo necesito. - Dijo molesto sacando la ropa de la bolsa y metiéndola a los cajones de la mesita de noche. Lo estaba haciendo mal, la ropa quedaba mal acomodada y los cajones apenas cerraban, el médico se envió en la cama y palmeo despacio la cabeza del menor.

\- Esta bien si quieres a tu dinosaurio, si queremos a alguien debemos decírselo. - dijo el hombre, el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse - dividimos los bloques por 5 habitaciones, el baño está diseñado para 5 personas esta al final de este pasillo. En el primer piso tenemos el comedor cuando den las 7 baja para que comas tu cena.

El niño asintió a las instrucciones y miro al hombre dejar la habitación. Tomo al muñeco en sus brazos y se abrazó a él.

―Te amo mucho señor carnívoro, perdón por decir que eras un juguete tonto - Dijo al animal, el sonido de los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron dejar al tiranosaurio en la mesa e ir a abrir la puerta tres niños de 12 y 13 años.

\- ¿Por qué te trajeron aquí? - dijo el más grande de los 3 - ¿Eres retrasado? ¿Mataste a alguien?

\- No, Nada de eso - Contesto moviendo sus manos nerviosas - Tengo estrés postraumático

\- Yo maté a mi mamá ya su amante - explico de nuevo el alcalde tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azules - Me llamo Anthony.

\- Yo soy Christian, mataba perros y le lanzaba parte de los cadáveres a las niñas de mi barrio, una vez mate a una de ellas y deje su cabeza en el parque. - puntualizo el que estaba al lado izquierdo de Anthony, era rubio, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran de un color café casi negro.

\- Yo le corte la lengua a mi hermana y apuñale su novio - dijo el ultimo sus mejillas eran rechonchas y pero tenía una complexión delgada, su cabello era rojizo y estaba lleno de pecas por toda su cara y hombros sus ojos verdes parecían vacíos. - yo llamo Samuel.

―Yo me llamo Bruce.

\- Bien Bruce, seamos amigos el sujeto de la habitación 41 es retrasado y apenas sabe hablar. Lo odiamos ¿verdad chicos? - hablo Anthony

\- Si lo odiamos - dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

\- Vamos a la sala común, ya es tarde así que no podemos salir al patio. - dijo el mayor. - Ya casi es hora de la cena y quiero llegar temprano para poder elegir la mejor comida y ver si puedo encontrarme con el guasón.

\- Es solo una leyenda Tony él no está aquí. - negó rotundamente a Samuel. Bruce fue tomado de la muñeca y arrastrado a la sala principal.

\- Si esta te juro que yo vi cuando lo trajeron, tenía el rostro pintado y pude escuchar su risa.

\- Estas loco, el no estaría aquí. Seguro ni siquiera está en ciudad gótica - explico Samuel.― debe de estar en alguna cárcel de alta seguridad.

\- ¿Quién es el guasón? - pregunto confuso Bruce.

\- ¿Cómo puedes no conocerlo? Fue quien inició la revuelta que trajo la paz a la ciudad. Fue el que dio igualdad a los ricos y pobres, es el defensor de los marginado. - Contesto Tony entusiasmado.

\- fue por el que este lugar dejo de ser una pocilga y se volvió bueno - contesto tímidamente Chris - ya no nos pegan y podemos venir 3 veces al día.

\- Ese sujeto es increíble - Wayne parpadeo anonadado.

\- Claro que lo es, espero poder conocerlo y que me haga su secuas - fantaseo Tony.

\- Si, si ya lo sabemos apresúrate a que casi es la hora. - Los 4 niños bajan las escaleras corriendo hasta el primer piso y se sientan a la mesa. Era la primera vez que Bruce comería acompañado y podía hablar animadamente con otros niños.

...

Un pobre diablo que pasaba por ahí logro escucharlo todo, como si se tratara de la respuesta a la mayor incógnita de la humildad, salió corriendo despavorido al escuchar la noticia del recién llegado a Arkham. La emoción que se había acumulado en el cuerpo del paciente era inconmensurable, con esa noticia el jefe ahora podría verlo como alguien útil y tal vez incluso la ascendencia de puesto.

\- Oye Arthur - canturreo el hombre balanceándose y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente detrás de su espalda. El hombre del cabello verde miro atónito al desquiciado frente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - Dijo aun sin procesar lo que el sujeto identificado.

\- Eso no importa Arthur, tengo una noticia increíble, emocionante, alucinante.

\- Tiene que serlo para que te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre.

\- Trajeron aquí al hijo de Wayne ... ¿Cuál era su nombre? Bruce

\- No juegues conmigo - tomo al hombre por el cuello y lo azoto contra la puerta levantándolo un poco del suelo - más te vale que sea cierto o voy a hacerte una lobotomía para que te entres.

\- Lo ... es - el hombre intentó quitar las manos del guasón de sus cuellos - Lo vi, te lo juro.

\- ¿Por qué lo traerían? - dijo soltando el hombre haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo. Habla rápido o te rompo los dedos.

\- Tiene TEPT, está en la habitación 45 del segundo piso. Muy probablemente esté en el comedor ahora, si no me crees ve a verlo por ti mismo. Hablo casi a tropezones el desquiciado.

El guasón pateo al hombre que aún estaba en el suelo para quitarlo de la puerta y salir corriendo por el pasillo de la biblioteca, tenía que bajar dos pisos de largas escaleras pero no le importaba. Se detuvo en seco en la entrada del comedor y buscándolo desesperadamente con la mirada lo encontró rápidamente aún tenía su ropa de civil puesta.

Una sonrisa bobalicona se formó en su rostro. Por primera vez las cosas estaban yendo como él querían.


	2. Primer Acto Escena II

Escena II: Aquel que nació para ser miserable.

Arthur no comía junto a los demás enfermos, desde que había llegado se pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca leyendo sobre cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente, había vuelto un Mendeleiev en compuestos químicos y reacciones.

―Si Arthur podría tener acceso a la educación desde más joven podría haber sido un excelente químico. Quizá encontraremos la cura para el sida. - dijo la psiquiatra que tenían al hombre.

Pese a no tomar sus medicamentos, descubrió el origen de su enfermedad y en los últimos meses pudo reprimirla casi por completo. Ya que recibí la suficiente comida y era obligado a hacer al menos media hora diaria de ejercicio su complexión física había sido difícilmente afectado.

\- Si todo sigue yendo igual en 2 años podremos reintegrarlo a la sociedad. Quiero que le den una beca de educación universitaria para que haga un maestro en química farmacéutica - la psiquiatra de Arthur hablo frente al alcalde y los otros doctores. - Muchos de los pacientes que están aquí estarán reintegrados y se convertirán en personas más productivas que los que están cuerdos.

No solo química, mecánica, psicología. Sabía cómo hacer reír realmente a las personas y podría comportarse como un caballero de la alta sociedad. Libros de conocimiento general, libros de chistes. También había leído la biografía de grandes cómics. Sin el fin de alardear había logrado envolverse con alguna de las enfermeras aplicando técnicas que había obtenido en algunos libros.

\- ¿Cree que sea prudente darle todas esas herramientas a una sociópata? Quiero decir que soy un pobre ignorante logro causar tanto caos - El alcalde asintió a las afirmaciones del fiscal - podría ser dado encendedor a un piro maníaco que esta frente a un montón de pija y esperar que no lo queme.

\- No lo será, en los últimos 2 meses ha mejorado mucho, contuvo sus tics de risas además de que ya no parece un recluso más, va por ahí ayudando a las enfermeras con los pacientes y enseñando matemáticas básicas a los niños. - Alexandra saco una carpeta llena de hojas - pueden ver las opiniones de quienes lo atienden, solo fue una víctima de las circunstancias, si logramos llevar a cabo por el buen camino tendremos un estandarte para todos los enfermos. Será la motivación para todas estas personas de poder mejorar.

Por lo general, los enfermos no salían al patio, eran más bien los niños quieres ser correteaban y jugaban por ahí. Arthur se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, se había afeitado a la barba y eso lo hizo ver tan joven. 27 años recién cumplidos y ahora tenemos un estilo de vida saludable aparentaba 25 máximo. Salió por la puerta principal y miro al niño que estaba buscando. Eran finales del mes de octubre y los árboles ya habían mudado todas sus hojas, otros 3 chiquillos estaban con Bruce y parecían jugar a las escondidas. Un niño más pequeño que los otros tenía el cabello negro largo como el de una chica caminaba muy desesperado de regreso al edificio aún le quedaban largos metros hasta llegar a su destino y tenía una discapacidad al caminar.

\- Quítate imbécil - el niño más grande de cabellos castaños paso a lado del azabache tembloroso y lo empujo a un montón de hojas que estaban apiladas en el pasto. Los otros 3 incluidos el hijo de Wayne se separaron de la risa y corrieron a burlarse del menor.

\- Ahora estas donde perteneces basura - dijo el rubio que sostenía su cabello en una coleta.

\- Si idiota levántate - se burló el colorado. - tú también búrlate Bruce o te da lástima este desgraciado.

\- Claro que no me da lástima este retrasado - Dijo para acercarse y escupirle al más joven, Arthur se quedó en el último escalón y miro que pasaba.

\- Vamos a patearlo a ver si de una vez habla esta basura. - dijo el principal abusador. La mujer en la sala de juntas llamo a los presentes para que presenciaran la escena.

\- Vengan a ver esto - dijo la psiquiatras y tanto el alcalde como los fiscales se acercaron a la ventana, ella estaba segura que Arthur evitaría algo para evitar el abuso. Cuando los niños continúan a patear al más joven el guasón bajo las escaleras corriendo y tomando al más grande de la unión de los brazos al torso lo levanto.

―Chicos no me peguen - alcanzo a form el más joven - nosotros ... amigos.

\- ¿A que están jugando? - dijo mirando al otro temblar en medio de la basura - ¿A patear a tu amigo? era un juego muy popular cuando yo iba al instituto.

Los otros 3 se detuvieron en seco de su trabajo, puesto que Fleck no estaba maquillado podría pasar por una guardia o un médico con facilidad.

\- Tu - señalo al pelirrojo - acuéstate en las hojas es tu turno de ser pateado. Todos tenemos su oportunidad asi que no coman ansias.

\- Ya no queremos jugar más a eso. - dijo el Chris escondiéndose tras Bruce - Iremos a jugar a las escondidas pero Michael no pude jugar.

El hombre del cabello verde dejo al abusador en el suelo pero aun sostuvo su hombro.

\- Antes de que se vayan, quiero pedirles algo - Le tendió la mano al azabache que aún se mantenía hecho bolita sobre las hojas y este logro apenas ponerse de pie. - Pídanle disculpa a su compañero o dejen que él los escupa y los patee.

Los otros 4 niños se miraron dudosos entre ellos.

\- Lo lamento mucho Michael - Dijo bruce finalmente.

\- ¿Qué lamentas? - pregunto Fleck.

\- Lamentamos haberte golpeado, no volverá a pasar - dijo Samuel. - Lo prometemos.

\- Bien chicos vayan a jugar - Arthur levanto al niño y le sacudió las ropas - ¿Te lastimaron?

Pregunte ayudando al infante a caminar dentro del asilo, este negó con la cabeza y junto a sus manos temblorosas.

\- ¿Quieres regresar a tu habitación? - pregunto para recibir un asentimiento como respuesta.

\- Ahí está su respuesta fiscal, él no sabía que no estaría viendo. Ahora es un hombre de bien - se jacto orgullosa la doctora.

\- Lo odio, Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.

Su ira se detuvo en seco y como si una idea grandiosa hubiera cruzado su mente miro emocionado a los otros niños.

\- Ya sé cómo reforzaremos nuestra hermandad, será como en las películas. Un pacto de sangre ...

\- ¿Quieres que traiga algo para cortarnos? - dijo el pelirrojo.

\- No nuestra sangre imbécil la de él —el castaño señalo al niño más joven que caminaba difícilmente al interior del edificio. - Seremos hermanos, esto nos convertirá en los mejores amigos. Por siempre ¿Estamos todos dentro?

Lo único que Bruce logro escuchar, fue mejores amigos por siempre.

\- ¡Si, hagámoslo! - dijo Wayne.

\- Si el nuevo está adentro yo también - dijo Chris.

\- Esto me obliga a entrar también asi que no tengo opción - finalizo Samuel.

Una sonrisa llena de dientes chuecos se formó en la boca del niño del cabello castaño.

Arthur regreso de nuevo a la biblioteca, había dejado al niño en la comodidad de su habitación a cargo de algunas enfermeras. Se sentó frente al que ahora era su sillón favorito y continúo leyendo.

Los niños corretearon largo rato más hasta que el sol se puso. Para Arthur mientras se entretenía el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Las enfermeras le llevaban la comida hasta el tercer piso y solo salía a pasar poco más de media hora en el gimnasio por las mañanas.

\- Arthur - la mujer dejo la bandeja con comida en una mesa no muy lejana del hombre - empezaremos a subir las calorías que viene y deberás ir más tiempo a hacer actividad física.

\- Pensar también me hace quemar calorías - Dijo el hombre.

\- Lo sé, mañana el alcalde y los magistrados tuvieron aquí y discutieron sobre ti.

\- ¿Qué dijeron?

\- Que en dos años puedes ser reintegrado, Alexandra espera que te den una beca para hacer un maestro en química.

\- No me habia hablado de eso ...

\- Tiene muchas esperanzas puestas en ti Arthur y yo también ... - La mujer apretó el borde de su falda y desvió la mirada - Esperamos que nos pudiéramos comprometer y tal vez casarnos cuando salgas de aquí.

La cara de asombro del hombre era increíble, antes nunca había esperado una declaración asiática de una femina. Lastimosamente tenía otros planos y casarse con esa mujer no era una de ellas.

\- ¿y si no puedo ser reintegrado? - dijo mirando con tristeza a la mujer. No quiero que esperes por un hombre inestable toda tu vida, eres joven y hermosa. Yo estoy enfermo, no deseo que vivas esperando algo que no sé si puedo dar.

\- Arthur ... yo ... - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y corrieron aferrándose al hombre. - Tienes razón, podríamos disfrutar de nuestras estadísticas juntos aquí y ahora.

Sentó a la mujer en su regazo y el abrazo, las mujeres eran suaves, su piel, su cuerpo. Siempre olían bien acaricio el cabello rubio de la enfermera. Y beso delicadamente sus labios.

\- Es mejor que regresa abajo - ella acaricio su mejilla y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Fleck se convirtió de la silla y miro el reloj en la pared, apenas pasaban de las 21 horas. Había cámaras solo en los pasillos y habitaciones de los adultos. Puesto que algunos guardias se lucraban con videos de los niños desnudándose o tomando baños. Estaban prohibido grabar en esas áreas. Bajo un segundo piso, se encontraron con algunos guardias que lo saludaron; los pacientes que estaban más estables tenían sus habitaciones en el primer piso. Comenzó a contar habitaciones desde el final de la escalera.

\- uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco - esa era la habitación de Wayne. Observe por la pequeña ventanita de la puerta y vio al niño sentado en la cama abrazando a un animal de felpa. Dio un par de golpes en la puerta y el niño dio un brinco asustado. El saludo al niño y cerciorándose que ningún vigilante viniera se metió a la habitación. ―Hola amiguito.

\- Hola señor ... - dijo el niño - ¿Es por lo que paso con Michael?

\- No me digas señor, me llamo Arthur. Y no es por ese niño - Se acercó a la cama y se sentó frente a el - Vine a verte a ti.

\- ¿A mí? - pregunto mirando al hombre.

\- Si esperaba que te acordases de mi - metió su mano derecha en su manga izquierda y saco una varita, de esas negras típicas. El tomo de uno de los extremos y comenzó a golpearla con su mano. Para después dársela al niño y que esta se volviera suave y se doblara ...

\- Ya recuerdo, - Sus ojitos brillaron y el peluquero tomo la varita, moviéndola de nuevo y convirtiéndola en un ramo de flores. - Alfred no me dejo conservar las flores la última vez.

\- En aquella ocasión no pudimos hablar mucho Bruce, yo soy tu familia - Dijo mirando al infante se acercó más a él tocando suavemente sus rodillas - Somos hermanos Bruce y con tal estaré contigo siempre.

\- ¿Hermanos? ¿Tengo más familia?

\- Si, ese día fui a decírtelo, nuestro padre quería que estuviéramos juntos y que cuidara de ti como un hermano mayor, pero ese mayordomo fue encontrar la voluntad de nuestro padre Bruce y no nos vernos.

\- ¿Alfred? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría algo asi?

\- Porque él estaba enamorado de mi madre y esperaba yo odiara a mi padre ya ti, pero podría haber hecho eso. Ustedes son mi familia y los amo. Arthur abrazo al niño y este se soltó a llorar.

\- Había estado tan solo, Arthur. - se aferró al alcalde con las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas - Por favor no quiero estar solo nunca más, es muy triste.

\- Sé que este tiste por perder a tus padres, yo también estoy muy triste.

\- Antes de eso también estaba triste, ellos no estaban. Los empleados no me querían - continuo llorando - Me abandonaban siempre.

\- Yo no voy a dejar a Bruce, te quiero - acaricio de la espalda del niño y lo enviado sobre su regazo. Quería salir lo más rápido posible de aquí para ir a buscar.

Jadeo intentando tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Porque hice algunas cosas que no le gustaron a la gente mala, te diré un secreto si prometes guardarlo.

\- Si lo prometo - asintió el niño.

\- Bueno pues ... - se acercó a la oreja del infante y susurro - yo soy el Guasón.

\- Tony tenía razón, tu estas aquí - Dijo anonadado - eres increíble.

El hombre mayor rio despacio.

\- Que me digas tan directamente me tomo por sorpresa, pero ya es tarde y me tengo que ir.

\- No puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo, estar aquí me da miedo.

\- No puedo, tengo que regresar mi habitación y si los guardias me ven aquí se enojaran mucho.

\- ¿Por qué lo harían?

\- Porque no quieren que te quiero mucho y yo quiero quedarme contigo.

\- Pero si se lo dados ...

\- Aun asi no lo entienden. Me tengo que retirar Bruce. Mañana temprano me puedes encontrar en la biblioteca.

\- Si te vas a no poder dormir, aquí da miedo. - Arthur miro al niño temblar y se necesitaron de la cama.

\- Cierra tus ojos, hare un hechizo para que ya no te dé más miedo. - El niño obedeció y el cerro, dejase caer de espaldas a la cama. Fleck lo arropo y puso el muñeco entre los brazos del menor, acarició su cabello y beso despacio su fuente.

Paso su mano por la mejilla del niño y tomando delicadamente la barbilla separo sus rojizos labios y le dio un beso. Movió de manera muy suave su boca contra la menor y después se alejó de este.

\- Este es un hechizo especial solo para las personas que amas. Yo no lo haría con nadie más que contigo Bruce porque te quiero mucho. - El niño sonrió emocionado y asintió en respuesta - Nos vemos mañana, duerme bien.

Finalizo el villano para salir por la puerta. Extrañamente esa noche el menor de los hijos de Wayne realmente pudo conciliar el sueño.

0 0


	3. Primer Acto Escena III

Escena III: Aquellos que nacieron para ser espectadores.

\- ¿Porque no viniste a verme a la biblioteca? estuve esperando por ti - Arthur estaba sentado al otro lado de la cama mirando al jovencito.

\- Fui con los otros chicos a buscarte pero un hombre no nos dejó pasar - los ojitos verdes de bruce se veían rojizos por las lágrimas. - incluso golpeo a Samuel y me empujo.

Arthur cerro su puño enterrando sus uñas en su palma, la sangre le hervía. Sabia quien había estado de guardia ese día y mañana se encargaría de que el desgraciado pagara por haber tocado a Bruce.

\- Pero no te lastimo ¿Verdad? - El hombre del cabello verde tomo al niño por lo hombros y lo reviso con la mirada.

\- Estoy bien, no me lastimó. Solo me asusto un poco.― El niño busco refugio en los brazos del hombre mayor, subiendo en su regazo. - Iré mañana lo prometo.

\- ¿El hechizo funciono? - dijo besando la mejilla del menor.

\- Lo hizo - el niño cerro sus ojos y se sostuvo de las mangas de Arthur.― no desperté hasta muy tarde ...

El infante parpadeo somnoliento.

\- Quisiera que te quedaras a dormir conmigo Arthur ... -

\- Tal vez después amiguito.

\- ¿Cuándo es después?

\- Muy pronto - beso de nueva cuenta de los labios del menor y lo dejo sobre el colchón, Fleck dejo el lecho del más joven y llegó. La paciencia era virtud de sabios; podrían ser pacientes y asi podrían tener lo que fuera del niño sin que este pusiera objeción.

Él pudo perfectamente abusarlo el primer día pero espero y esperaría lo necesario para que el infante le quisiera tan enfermizamente que si él le pedía que se sacara los ojos y se los diera lo hiciera sin titubear.

Muy temprano por la mañana antes de que el entrenador llegue al gimnasio, pasee por la habitación mirando a los otros enfermos.

\- ¿Quién estuvo haciendo guardia afuera de la biblioteca ayer? - pregunto el hombre del cabello verde.

\- Fue Eddy, señor - respondió una voz un tanto lejana.

\- ¿Fuiste tú Eddy? - camino hasta el hombre calvo y lo miro

\- Sí señor.

\- Voy a decir algo a todos ya que estamos aquí, el niño del cabello castaño y los ojos verdes está estrictamente prohibido, se llama Bruce. - Vio a los hombres mirarse entre ellos y posterior a eso asentir en repuesta - Si alguien se le ocurre la brillante idea de tocarlo, mirarlo o si quiere respirar cerca de él les voy a hacer cosas tan terribles que le rogaran a su dios que los compañero. ¿Entendieron?

\- ¡Si! - Gritaron al Unísono.

\- Tu Eddy ... - Tomo al hombre por la parte posterior del cuello y lo miro a los ojos, este se tensó temblando y sin sollozar gruesas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos - ¡Hey, hey! No llores, no sabías esta información, solo estabas haciendo tu trabajo ¿verdad?

\- Sí señor.

\- Por eso voy a ser piadoso contigo - Camino con el hombre hasta el ventanal. La habitación estaba en el tercer piso - Lánzate por la ventana, si sobrevives, olvidare lo que paso. Si no pues ... fuiste un buen subordinado.

\- Señor, pero usted dijo que sería piadoso ...

\- Lo estoy siendo, ¿qué prefieres que te rompa las extremidades con una pesa? - El hombre trago duro, había sido un imbécil al pensar que ese loco desgraciado no tomaría represalias contra él. Miro a su alrededor en busca de ayuda pero muchos solo desviaban la mirada, nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido como para desafiar al Guasón.

\- No señor, no quiero eso. - El hombre retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se en carrero para lanzarse contra la ventana, haciéndola añicos y cayendo de lleno en el patio delantero donde jugaban los niños.

\- Hoy no haremos ejercicio - dijo Arthur y abandonó el cuarto oyendo los gritos desesperados de las enfermeras y guardias en el patio. La causa de muerte quedo estipulada como suicidio.

Fleck regresó a la biblioteca y un poco más tarde, tal como lo había prometido, Bruce abrió la puerta de la habitación tímidamente y se adentró buscando al hombre mayor. Finalmente lo hayo leyendo en uno de los sillones más lejanos del lugar.

El crio se acomodó sobre las piernas de Arthur y hablaron largo y tendido sobre las cosas que les gustaban. Era la primera vez que el hijo de Wayne se sentía verdaderamente amado.

...

Un mes exactamente había pasado desde que Bruce llego a Arkham, las visitas nocturnas de él Guasón a la habitación del infante habían sido diariamente, en este tiempo se percatado de algunas cosas. La primera era que el pasillo de las habitaciones 41-45 no tenía un guardia o por lo menos él no lo había visto.

El solía dejar la biblioteca un poco después de las 9 pm y abandonó la pieza de Bruce casi llega la media noche. En el último mes no se había topado con ningún guardia pero sabía lo que había, un hombre llamado Oscar W. Era quien firmaba los informes de las actividades nocturnas.

Si bien vigilar a unos niños no sería la tarea más complicada del mundo algún loco podría colarse en la habitación de cualquiera de los infantes y aprovecharse de ellos. Como lo hizo el por ejemplo.

En aquella ocasión miro el interior de las habitaciones por la pequeña ventana que estaba en la puerta. Un niño con síndrome de Down jugando, ese que se llamaba Michael, el pelirrojo que tenía ojos de pescado muerto leyendo un libro sentado en su cama, el rubio del cabello largo y estaba durmiendo, su lindo hermanito sentado a la mesa escribiendo algo. Moriría si se trata de una carta de amor para él y finalmente dio con lo que estaba buscando.

A ese niño lo recordaba bien, Bruce solía hablar mucho de él, su nombre era Anthony, Arthur había pensado "un loco podría abusar de algún niño" no creyó que podría ser el propio hombre encargado de velar por la seguridad de estos, el que ahora mismo se encontrase empujando contra el infante del cabello castaño de manera brutal haciéndolo lloriquear.

Las habitaciones de los adultos estaban insonorizadas, ya que había algunos que padecían de terror nocturnos y despertaban a los otros enfermos, pero ahora también había descubierto que el área de los infantes era muda. Si bien era cierto que el menor tenía el rostro y los ojos llenos de lágrimas no parecía ser un niño abusado puesto que se había montado al hombre y no forcejear con este.

No era como si no le importaran los otros niños, pero ahora tenía información que podría servirle de ayuda por si era sorprendido en la habitación de Bruce. Toco dos veces la puerta y después entro.

\- ¿Qué haces amiguito? - dijo al niño, este escondió la hoja detrás de su cuerpo y miro al Guasón con el rostro sonrojado.

\- Na - nada - titubeo desviando la mirada del mayor.

\- Yo vi que escribías algo. - dijo

\- Es un secreto - confeso finalmente Wayne colorado como un tomate.

\- ¿Y no me lo puedes decir? - Fleck se acercó a niño rosando sus narices, este negó. - ¿Ni siquiera por un beso?

Tomo el hombro del castaño y lo beso despacio. El niño volvió a negar.

\- ¿Ni siquiera por dos besos? - Arthur se puso de rodillas en el suelo y bruce aprovecho esa acción para esconder la hoja de papel debajo de un libro. El hombre de los ojos verdes acaricio el cabello del niño y sostenido la nuca del menor; volvió a besarlo pero esta vez por más tiempo. Simplemente unía sus labios y los movimientos de desesperación contra la boca del pequeño. Este volvió a negar - ¿y si te doy un beso de adultos?

\- No puedo decírtelo todavía - el niño jugo con sus dedos.

\- ¿Cuándo podrás decírmelo? - acaricio el rostro del infante.

\- Si me das un beso de adultos te lo diré - Arthur paso de chantajear a ser chantajeado, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Bueno, eso es un avance ... - Tomo la manita del niño y lo guio hasta el borde de la cama donde este tomo asiento. El Guasón se puso de rodillas frente al niño de nueva cuenta para quedar a su altura, sostuvo con ambas manos los brazos del menor, le beso. Es esta ocasión el beso parecía totalmente diferente, no movía sus labios con suavidad, era más violento sacándole suspiros a Bruce.

Cuando el niño jadeo busca aire, el alcalde provecho para acariciar el interior de la cavidad bucal del infante con su lengua, empujo al niño contra el colchón sosteniéndose en sus antebrazos para dejar espacio de movilidad a este. El menor se sostuvo la espalda del hombre del pelo verde. Bruce gimió cuando el guasón acaricio su oreja tomándola entre sus dedos.

\- Respira por tu nariz - dijo el hombre dándole espacio al menor para que este respirara, él asintió sonrojado, con la respiración acelerada y relamió sus labios intentando acercarse de nuevo a la boca de Arthur.

El niño asintió en respuesta.

\- Mañana te diré todo el secreto - dijo recordado su promesa, Fleck rodeo con su brazo la estrecha cintura del infante y le beso otra vez; En esta ocasión, Bruce abrió sus labios desde el principio e intentó tocar tímidamente con su lengua la mayor. Arthur acaricio el cabello del niño y tiro suavemente de este haciendo que el niño se le escaparan un par de suspiros. El jovencito se revolvió en la cama y apretó las ropas del hombre. El Guasón se alejó de nuevo del menor dándole espacio, y continuo besando al crio dando cortos intervalos para que este recuperara el aire perdido.

Arthur saco su lengua de la boca del chiquillo, beso su mejilla y después mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, el sonido que salió de Bruce hizo el hombre del cabello verde estremecerse por completo, unió sus labios en un beso más acalorado callando los gemidos del infante en su boca.

\- Tengo que regresar a mi habitación Bruce - El niño asintió sonrojado en la cama con su pecho moviéndose de manera irregular, apretando sus sabanas buscando el apoyo de algo.

\- Te veré mañana - dijo el castaño mirando al hombre levantarse y acomodarse la ropa. En los pantalones de Fleck su miembro palpitaba duro como una roca. Intento tranquilizarse puesto que aún no era plausible llegar más adelante con Wayne. Dejo un beso casto en los labios de crio y salió por la puerta pensando en cualquier cosa que lo hiciera olvidar el rostro tan erótico de Bruce al ser besado.

Bruce respiro por la boca en busca de aire, este tipo de besos le hizo temblar las rodillas y tener una sensación cálida en medio de sus piernas, se sintió muy bien cuando su lengua tocaba la del otro hombre y cuando este le jalaba despacio por el cabello Toco sus labios recordando el tacto del mayor y detectado fugazmente en que se sentiría mejor si Arthur tocara otras partes de su cuerpo. Miró el reloj en la pared y levantándose despacio de la cama, busco la hoja debajo del libro y salió de su habitación hacia la pieza de Samuel.

Apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta, detrás de él llego Anthony, Chris estaba sentado bostezado pues aparentemente que recién despertaba.

\- Tienen todas las cosas - dijo el castaño mayor. Los otros 3 asintieron en respuesta. - vamos entonces.

\- ¿Con quién te estuviste besando? - Pregunté a Anthony a Bruce, este abrió los ojos asustado y negó rápidamente con la cabeza - Sin finjas demencia, tienes los labios hinchados.

\- Eh ... yo ... bueno ... - Intento responder nervioso el ojiverde

\- No tienes que decirme si no quieres - dijo comprensivamente el mayor.

Los 4 niños caminaron despacio hasta la habitación marcada con el número 43 y se adentraron a esta, Michael yacía dormido en su cama sin ser consciente de lo que le esperaba. Bruce se dejo sobre la mesita de noche 5 hojas con dibujos y después regreso a abrir la puerta.

\- Saquen su ropa interior de los cajones - ordeno Samuel a Chris, este obedeció y haciendo una pequeña pelotita con la prenda, se acercaron a la cama del otro niño; apretaron sus mejillas y le llenaron la boca con sus propios calzoncillos.

El infante que tenía una discapacidad motriz lucho inútilmente por soltarse del agarre de los otros dos una vez despertó por completo, uno de ellos Samuel lo había tomado por el cabello y lo arrastro fuera de la cama, mientras que el segundo Anthony le sostenía las piernas para piernas para evitar que pataleara.

Fue arrastrado ante la mirada atónita de Bruce por el pasillo hasta el baño que compartían.

\- Desnúdense - dijo el pelirrojo lanzando a su víctima dentro de uno de los cubículos de baño, todos obedecieron dejando sus ropas junto a la puerta de entrada. Anthony ahora solo en ropa interior fue hasta Michael y lo miro.

\- ¿Trajeron la funda? - pregunto, a lo que Chis paso la funda blanca de la almohada de Michael. El castaño rodeo el cuello del más joven y sostuvo uno de los lados. - Toma el otro lado.

Le dijo a Chris y este obedeció, Michael temblaba e inútilmente intentaba formular palabra, para suplicar piedad. Pero la improvisada mordaza se lo impedía.

\- Eres una basura, muerto vales más que vivo y vamos a matarte para que ya no seas una carga para todos - dijo para tirar de uno de los lados de la tela y miro al niño quedarse sin aire, el niño más joven intento empujar al alcalde que estaba montado sobre su pecho, y finalmente finalmente dejo de luchar.

\- ¿Murió? - Pregunto Chris.

\- No, solo se desmayó. . Rodeo el cuerpo y repitió el proceso en el brazo restante. El paño en la boca del azabache le impedía hacer más ruido del necesario.

―Rómpele la cabeza contra el piso— dijo el castaño a Bruce

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto estupefacto el niño.

\- ¿Qué no oíste? ¡Dije que le rompieran el cráneo contra el puto piso! - replicó molesto el menor - ¿o es que acaso ya no quieres ser nuestro amigo?

Wayne miró los ojos suplicantes de su compañero, no tenía una motivación para hacer semejante barbaridad, pero si no lo hacía Anthony y los demás ya no parecía sus amigos y no quería estar solo.

Lágrimas enormes bajaron de los ojos de Michael mientras Bruce lo tomaba por los cabellos. Los otros 3 se pusieron de rodillas alrededor del objetivo y miraron al ojiverde subir el pecho del azabache y levantar la cabeza de su contemporáneo para azotarla con fuerza contra el suelo.

Michael gimió en cada golpe puesto que estos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper el hueso.

\- ¡¿PORQUE NO TE MUERES?! - Grito con una mezcla de desesperación y enojo Bruce. La mandíbula le tembló y encolerizado tomo con ambas manos la cabeza del otro infante y con todas sus fuerzas lo estampó contra el suelo de azulejos del baño. El sonido que hizo al cráneo del niño al romperse fue tal que sacó a Wayne de su ensoñación y dejo de temblar.

El piso, las manos y las piernas tanto de él como de los otros 3 abusadores se mancharon de la cálida sangres del niño que yacía sin vida debajo de Bruce.

—Siendo cómplices de este crimen, teniendo las manos manchadas de la misma sangre, nos declaramos oficialmente los mejores amigos del mundo por siempre y para siempre - declaro lleno de orgullo Anthony y comenzó un receso al tiempo que abrazaba a los otros. - Eres increíble Bruce, por un momento pensé que realmente no querías ser nuestro amigo y nos dejarías.

—Eso ya no importa, yo sabía que Bruce lo iba a hacer porque es un sujeto genial - Samuel había desesperado como siempre solía hacerlo, usando ese tono aburrido. - deberíamos ducharnos y vestirnos para regresar a nuestras habitaciones, tu novio no debe de tardar mucho en despertar.

La cara de asco que el castaño puso cuando se hizo mención de su supuesta pareja desencajaba totalmente con las usuales expresiones de su rostro.

—Solo dejo que use mi culo cuando necesito algo de él, como mi madre hizo con esos hombres, no lo llames mi novio, es asqueroso. - puntualizó saliendo al otro cubículo para usar la ducha, acción que los otros 3 repitieron. Secaron sus cuerpos y se vistieron. Ya en sus habitaciones se metieron a la cama y se acurrucaron para dormir.

Pese a tan cruel acción Wayne durmió profundamente aquella noche, hasta que llegué la mañana y fue sacado de su habitación por unas enfermeras preocupadas que lo que a la sala donde había televisión y videojuegos.

Queriendo evitar que los infantes en recuperación vieran aquel cadáver masacrado.


End file.
